


The Captain's Asset

by Airafleeza



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BUTT APPRECIATION, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, because butts should be appreciated, bucky barnes is an ass-man pass it on, or at least a brief mentioning of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airafleeza/pseuds/Airafleeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that definitely changed after Steve and Bucky started having sex was Bucky’s public worship of Steve's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Asset

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the fic I wrote at work on break because I'm cool like that. And now it's officially my debut fic for this fandom. Woo hoo?? ?? ?
> 
> Also, please note that it's self-beta'd. If there's a mistake, please gently correct me. Thanks!
> 
> Multiple thanks to [Jannet](http://jannet-bird.tumblr.com/), [Zoe](http://winterzchild.tumblr.com/), and [Ari](http://winterthirst.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me to post this. <3

One thing that definitely changed after Steve and Bucky started having sex was Bucky’s public worship of Steve's ass.

To be fair, he had always been fond of it. Back when they were just skinny kids (Steve even more so), Bucky had loved it, flat as his butt might have been. It was Steve's, and therefore perfect. But Bucky didn't dare stare too long, as much as he wanted to. As much as he loved Steve and ached to leave his hands on his pal for more than just a friendly touch, Steve wasn't his (never the right place, certainly the wrong time).

Well, he _was_ , Bucky can say now. Just didn't know that back then. It took months of therapy and a really strained, awkward conversation between the two of them to find out the feeling was mutual.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Steve shifts in a way that reminds Bucky _my eyes are up here_ , and Bucky sometimes wonders how things would have gone down differently if they'd started having sex before all this “surprise-I'm-alive-and-brainwashed” business went down.

Steve has a great face. Even if most of Bucky’s comments on it involve the adjective “stupid”, Bucky would be helpless in denying how goddamn handsome Steve Rogers is.

However, his butt…

After groping that thing for the first time, Bucky is pretty sure he's been converted to an ass man. Bucky’s half convinced one good look at his backside and 70 years of HYDRA programming would have gone down the drain a whole lot faster.

“I mean, who could forget that national treasure? I’m pretty sure your ass in uniform could end wars, Rogers.”

The one time Bucky had told Steve this, they were walking into their apartment. Steve didn't laugh-- only scrunched up his nose and mouth, and Bucky leaned in to press their lips together, teasing and grinning against Steve's frown until they were both smiling.

“God bless America,” Bucky breathed out, pulling Steve down on the sofa and watching him become a 240 pound super-soldier blanket on Bucky’s chest. Steve beamed, a flush over his face. A little embarrassed-- a little breathless too-- and definitely happy.

But not as happy as Bucky once his hand found its rightful place.

 

* * *

 

Steve suggested a “Look But Don’t Touch” policy while in public, particularly on missions. Bucky tried to defend himself, blaming it on his trigger finger.

“I don’t want to be fighting A.I.M. and be distracted because someone can’t keep their hands to themselves.” Steve’s tone was almost convincing, almost serious as he tried to hide his smirk.

 _Then stop distracting me_ , Bucky nearly snapped back. But Steve had a point.

And most of the time, he really tries to listen to Steve.

 

* * *

 

If only HYDRA could see their asset now.


End file.
